未平斋后续（一）
by yf37
Summary: 九州海上牧云记笙江同人


寒江醒来的时候，入眼的是住了一段时间有些熟悉的木屋。

"醒了？"

转头看向声音的方向，虽然慢却仍然牵扯到隐秘的伤口，提醒着寒江不久前遭受的屈辱。可脸上却是看不出任何表情，就这么看着那一袭白衣的人，看着那人缓缓的走到塌边，看着他笑。

"你是谁？"寒江冷冷的问道。

那人仍是笑："我是牧云笙啊。"

"你是吗。"

"我不是吗？"

寒江看着他的眼睛，一字一字道："你不是。"

"哈哈哈，寒江，最了解我们的人只有你。"牧云笙狂笑着，笑的邪魅："所有人都唤我笙殿下，而你，只一眼就能辨认出我和他，也只有你。"

"你把他怎么了？"

"你担心他？担心那个懦夫？如果不是他的懦弱，绝不会让牧云合戈碰你！"

牧云笙愤怒的的喊着。双手用力的扣住寒江的肩膀，可是这样的触碰，竟是让寒江的脑中一刹那闪过牧云合戈的脸。

"不要碰我。"

突然的被推开，让牧云笙有片刻的呆愣，随即是不可言明的愤怒。

"牧云合戈都可以碰你我为什么不可以！"此话一出，寒江的心似乎被什么东西刺痛，但此时的牧云笙根本没有注意到，或者根本不在意，他一只手掐住寒江的脸颊，强迫寒江看着自己，牧云笙眼中闪过一抹红，寒江发现自己全身动弹不得。

"你要做什么？"

"我要让你属于我！"牧云笙的手缓缓的贴上寒江的脸颊："他不敢做的事，我来做。"

牧云笙的手继续向下，刚触碰到寒江亵衣的系带，便被屋外的一群太监打断了。

"恭贺宁瑞王，虞心忌将军发现先皇留有密诏，则由六皇子牧云笙继承大统！先皇后一党已诛，虞将军请殿下即刻上座登基！请殿下更龙袍！"外面太监跪了一片，被打断的牧云笙颇为恼怒，可随即又笑了，他看着寒江："我想到了一个好主意！"

"你又要做什么？"寒江感觉自己的眼皮越来越重，陷入黑暗之前，他听见牧云笙说：睡吧，醒来的时候就有趣了！

牧云笙换上了龙袍出了未平斋直奔皇宫而去，一众太监在后面疾步追随，进了皇宫大殿，虞心忌与一众大臣已经在大殿内侯着了，牧云笙看也不看，直接将玉玺与印章盖在了登基诏书上。

虞心忌见牧云笙如此行径，行了一礼皱眉道："殿下登基典仪，应该认真，认真才能服众。切不可如此匆匆形同儿戏。"

"哦？"牧云笙一步步踏上台阶："那敢问虞将军与众位大臣，朕这个皇帝，现在可否服众！"

此话一出，大殿之上立时静默，随后一人高喊"跪！"众臣齐跪地。

牧云笙端坐于皇位之上："从今日起，朕的年号，就叫未平！"

"山呼！万岁！"

看着下面行礼的一众大臣，牧云笙嘴角上扬："朕今日要颁布两条旨意，一，穆如寒江弑君一事朕已查明，行凶者乃是先皇后身边嬷嬷阿善，与穆如无关，即刻起穆如阖族无罪释放，继续履行先祖盟约守护我牧云江山！"

虞心忌与大殿上穆如将士齐齐叩首高呼陛下圣明！薛或和孤松拓虽然心中不爽，却不太敢忤逆这位半人半魅的新皇。

众人的反应，牧云笙全都看在眼里，笑着继续道："这第二道旨意，我牧云家与穆如家世代联姻，朕也有此意。"

薛或心中大骇，穆如家逃过此截又与新皇联姻，日后再想铲除穆如难上加难，可自己在心中想了个遍也没想出穆如家有哪个女娃到了婚配之龄。

"敢问陛下，取的是穆如家哪位小公主？"

"七日之后，迎娶穆如大将军三子穆如寒江！"牧云笙说的缓慢，眼睛把下面大臣们惊愕的反应全部尽收眼底。

"陛下，您说的是穆如寒江？"虞心忌以为自己听差了，确认似的问道："三少主？"

"正是穆如寒江！朕以为朕说的很清楚了！"

虞心忌："这……这不合情不合理吧！"

牧云笙："朕的话就是情理！就这么定了！七日后完婚！"

"陛下！"孤松拓大喝一声："您是我大端朝的王上，怎可娶一男子为妻，有悖常伦！这会让天下人所不耻！"

"不耻？哼！"牧云笙冷笑一声："这天下似乎没有哪一条律法是不能娶男子！既然没有律法，朕娶寒江有何不可！所谓常伦，也只是天下人自认为而已！朕不但要娶，还要立他为后！朕意已决！"

见牧云笙如此，孤松拓哭的老泪纵横："陛下如此做法，怎对得起先皇和牧云氏先祖啊！臣亦无言面对先皇在天之灵！如若陛下仍然一意孤行，臣就要随先皇而去啊！"

"那你就去死吧！"说罢，牧云笙留下一殿惊愕的众臣，扬长而去！

寒江再次醒来的时候是在穆如府，旁边守着的是穆如槊、穆如寒山和穆如寒川，见寒江醒来，三人的表情各有不同。

"我为什么会在穆如府？"

寒江有些费力的慢慢的起身，穆如寒山见状急忙伸手去扶，却被寒江一下闪开，留下穆如寒山的手尴尬的举着，有些事不说不代表没发生过，说不在意不代表心中没有阴霾。

穆如寒山从穆如寒川那知道发生了什么，心里难受，难受寒江遭受的一切，收回手，尽量压抑住自己的情绪装作什么事都没有的对寒江说道："新皇登基下了两道圣旨，第一道就是已经查清了杀害先皇的凶手并非是你，穆如阖族已经全部释放。"

"放了就好。"停顿了一下，寒江又问道："新皇是牧云笙吗？"

穆如寒山："是。"

想到昏迷前牧云笙说的话，寒江隐约觉得第二道圣旨与自己有关。"第二道圣旨什么？"

穆如寒山："新皇……赐了婚。"

寒江："给谁赐婚？"

穆如寒山低下头不再说话，寒江又看向穆如寒川，穆如寒川一脸愤恨，寒江又看向穆如槊，穆如槊张了几次嘴，最后才有些艰难的道："皇上下旨，立你为后，七日后完婚。"

"你……再说一遍！"寒江声音低沉，竟是听不出喜怒。

"寒江。"穆如槊强压下哽咽："进宫之后要守礼法，切不可像从前一样任意妄为。"

"进宫？呵！"寒江笑了笑："我若不愿呢？"

"寒江，这是穆如……"

"别和我说什么穆如使命，和牧云家上床也是穆如使命吗！"

"你……"看着寒江通红的双眼，穆如槊长长的舒了口气，缓声道："圣旨以下，你就在这好好休息，莫想着逃跑，寒山寒川，锁上他。"

寒川蹭的一下站起来："父亲，我做不到。要锁你们锁。"

看着寒川走出房间，穆如槊没说话，只是看向寒山，穆如寒山虽也不想，但仍是没有违背穆如槊的意思，替寒江带上了脚镣，刚要带手镣时，穆如槊说："手上不用带了。"穆如寒山如释重负般放下锁镣。寒江自始至终都冷冷的看向穆如槊，在穆如槊离开房间时，寒江问："你真的让我嫁给牧云笙？"

穆如寒山也看向穆如槊，穆如槊站立良久，最后只说了句：好好休养！

寒江在房中待了三天，异常安静，不逃不闹甚至都没怎么动过，看着寒山端出来的饭菜，穆如槊问："还是不吃？"

穆如寒山摇了摇头。

穆如槊叹了口气不知如何是好，这时穆如寒川领着丹丹走了过来，孩子冲着穆如槊和穆如寒山乖巧的叫了声爷爷和伯父。

穆如槊见丹丹端着托盘，上面放着一盘肉："这是？"

穆如寒川道："让丹丹给寒江送进去试试吧！"

思量片刻，穆如槊道："好吧，去试试吧。"

寒江在屋中静坐，见一小童推门而入，小童将手中的托盘放在寒江面前，自己坐到了寒江的旁边。

"叔父你为什么不吃饭？是饭不好吃吗？"

看着孩子稚嫩的小脸，寒江忆起这是穆如寒川的孩子。面对孩子，寒江难得的柔声说道："我不饿。你叫什么？"

"我叫丹丹，可是奶奶说过不吃饭就不是好孩子。"

提到牧云嫣，寒江心中难过，那个全心全意爱着自己守护自己的女人，到最后自己也没唤她一声母亲。

"叔父你怎么了？不开心吗？"

"没，只是想到些事情罢了。"摸了摸丹丹的脑袋："丹丹想奶奶吗？"

"想，但是爷爷说奶奶已经不在了，不过只要丹丹好好的，奶奶就会高兴的。"

寒江若有所思的道："好好的？"

"恩，所以叔父也要好好的，这样想念的人才会高兴。"丹丹将托盘里的那盘肉捧了起来："叔父应该吃些东西的，父亲说，这是按照奶奶以前吩咐的做的，去集市买了最便宜的盐巴回来煮出的肉，带点苦味，说是叔父喜欢吃的。"

寒江伸手将盘子接了过来，想起牧云嫣当时和他抢肉的情景，不再犹豫拿出块肉塞进了嘴里。

"叔父你哭了？"

寒江一愣，伸手摸了一下自己的脸颊，原来不知何时自己流了泪出来。

"迷了眼睛而已。"寒江一边吃着肉一边问道："是你父亲让你来的吗？"

"不是，是丹丹自己要来的，丹丹知道是叔父救了我和母亲等人，所以就央求父亲让我来看看叔父，叔父是个英雄。"

寒江拿肉的手顿在半空："英雄？以前也有个人说我是他心中的英雄。"

"那他一定很喜欢叔父。"

"为何？"

"因为丹丹就很喜欢叔父。"

看着孩子天真的眨巴着眼睛，寒江不自觉的笑了，丹丹托着小脸蛋一脸惊喜："哇，叔父笑起来真好看！"

丹丹出来的时候看见门口站着的三个穆如家男人都红了眼眶。

"爷爷你们怎么了？"

"没事风大迷了眼睛。"孩子心里奇怪今天怎么都迷眼睛呢？

"家主！"穆如槊刚抱起丹丹，一个家仆就急急忙忙的跑了过来，穆如槊不悦道："何事如此慌张，不成体统。"

"家主，皇上来了！"

说话间，牧云笙已经领着虞心忌到了近前，穆如槊赶紧放下丹丹行礼："陛下。"

"穆如将军免礼，我就是来看看寒江。"

"这……"

穆如槊下意识的看向寒江的房间，牧云笙顺着他的目光看过去，笑着说："他在房里？我自己进去就好。"也不等穆如槊再说些什么，牧云笙便迈步走了过去。推开门便对上寒江探究的眼神。

"怎的这样看我？"

"牧云笙？"

"是我。"

寒江看着牧云笙坐到自己面前，问道："那个幽游魅呢？"

"被我封印住了。"

两人沉默了片刻，寒江又问："下旨的是你还是他？"

"是他。"

"收回旨意。"

闻言牧云笙低下了头："我不能。"

"为何？"寒江直视着牧云笙："你是不能还是不想？"

"我……"牧云笙抬起头看向寒江："如果我说我不想呢？寒江，你说过以后你保护我。"

"你不需要我。"

"不！我需要！寒江，我要你在我身边，以后换我来保护你。从前我谁也保护不了，我的母妃，盼兮，甚至是你，我都没能保护，但是寒江，我现在是皇上，我手中有权利有天下，我会保护你，我可以保护你。"

相比牧云笙的激动，寒江倒是显得平静的多："你忘了你母妃，你忘了你父亲也是皇上吗，他没能保护她。"

"我和他不同，我可以为了你毁了这天下！"

"牧云笙！你疯了吗？"

"我是疯了，所以寒江我需要你在我身边，别让我疯的彻底。寒江，我需要你。我爱你寒江！"看着寒江的眼睛，牧云笙一字一字的问道："你对我，有情吗？哪怕是一丝。"

寒江沉默了良久，久到牧云笙以为他不会回答时，寒江淡淡的说道："陛下回去吧，大婚之前不宜相见。"

"你不同意了？"

"牧云笙，为何我总是拒绝不了你。"叹了口气，寒江看着牧云笙："回去吧，我会进宫。"

牧云笙回了皇宫，穆如寒江不在绝食，安安静静的待在穆如府，偶尔穆如寒山和穆如寒川还有丹丹会去看看他，聊上几句，只是寒江相比从前话少了很多，也没怎么笑过，穆如槊总是站在寒江的房门前却不进去，久经沙场的大将军突然怕了，怕见到这个小儿子，他亏欠他的实在太多。

大婚当日，寒江穿上一身大红喜服，那是工匠们花了七天七夜改做的男版皇后服，虽为男子，嬷嬷们还是为寒江简单的画了些妆容，竟是让寒江好看的很，丹丹看见寒江的时候都惊呼出了声，穆如槊也呆愣了片刻，此刻的寒江竟是像极了穆如夫人。

"我想去祠堂。"

寒江在祠堂拜祭穆如氏，终于喊出了那一句母亲。

而后在穆如槊、穆如寒山和穆如寒川的护送下，一路进了皇宫，在大殿外碰见了赶回来参加婚宴的牧云陆。

"你真的决定好了吗？"牧云陆跟着寒江一起往大殿走，像极了曾经牧云笙的订婚宴，这次仍是牧云笙的婚宴，但是皇后居然变成了穆如寒江，牧云陆觉得这是上天跟他开的大大的玩笑。

"好与不好，都已经无所谓了，陆殿下还是请进殿入座吧。"

看着眼前的人，牧云陆有些恍惚，这已不是从前那个随性洒脱的人了，这不是寒江，而是穆如寒江！上天终究是残忍的，它给了这个人洒脱自由的性子，却没有给这个人选择的机会，兜兜转转，还是将人送回了这个牢笼。

进了大殿。牧云笙一身帝王的喜服站在大殿之上，看着寒江一步步走向自己，这个人，终于是属于我的。


End file.
